


Infinity War's End

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Fast and the Furious Series, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epic Battles, F/M, Fist Fights, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Stones, K10verse, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: This is something I was working on long before Infinity war came out, their might be some minor spoilers ahead, I can't be sure but you've been warned all the same, enjoy.





	Infinity War's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I was working on long before Infinity war came out, their might be some minor spoilers ahead, I can't be sure but you've been warned all the same, enjoy.

**Infinity War’s end**

I was the only one left, Thanos had beaten everybody but me, everyone was still alive, but severely injured and unable to fight, I had used all of the aliens in the Ultimatrix except one.

“So, this is the one I was prophesized to fight,” Thanos said as he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground, “You are nothing but a boy,” and he threw me into a wall.

He began to walk away, I got up, got the Ultimatrix ready with Alien X and said, “Don’t underestimate me, Mad Titan,” and he stopped mid stride. We both ran at each other, I pressed the button and became Alien X. I grabbed Thanos and I flew us into space.

Daisy saw us as we shot into the air, breaking the sound barrier. She and everyone else hoped that I would defeat Thanos because I was the only one left.

Nick Fury gazed at the sky as the battle raged, his adopted son was facing Thanos alone in a form that had never been seen before, it must be the form of one of the celestials he had heard about from Peter Quill of the Guardians.

We broke through the atmosphere and separated, we were floating in the space above Earth, being able to look at it, and from high above it looks untouched by anything, it’s natural beauty masking all of the pain and suffering that humanity had inflicted on it. “Why do you waste your time defending these mortals, when all they do is drain your planet of its life.” Thanos taunted

“That’s what you don’t understand, do we destroy ourselves, yes but it doesn’t mean we can’t try to be better and save what we have left of our planet. Do we make mistakes, yes but so does everyone else, but it doesn’t justify genocide,” I said in a voice that sounded celestial, and never aging. I punched Thanos in the face. The fight then became like something out of Dragon Ball Z. The waves of light coming from our blows could be seen from the ground.

Nick Fury watched the fight, “Come on son, kick his ass.”

Everyone was looking up at the sky, the fight kept going on and on and on.

I headbutted Thanos and we crashed into a Stark satellite, He then yelled and flew at me bringing us down to Earth, we landed somewhere in the California desert.

Dominic Toretto, saw something crash not far from where the annual race wars street racing event was happening, he grabbed some binoculars. He saw two figures fighting, “Dom what is it?” asked Letty

“We have to get everyone out of here now,” Dom replied, and the two of them started evacuating to attendees.

Thanos and I fought, he punched me, and I went flying, I managed to slow myself down, and charged back at Thanos.

“Dom what’s going on?” asked Mia, Dom’s sister

“It’s Kaden, he’s fighting some sort of alien with a gauntlet,” Dom replied, “you need to get out of here now, Bryan, get her out of here on the double.”

“What about you?” Brian asked.

“I’m going to go give our brother some back up,” Dom said as he headed toward his Charger. He started the engine and took off toward the fight.

Thanos had me down on the ground, I had turned back to human, “To think, someone as weak and pathetic as you could defeat me,” he said as he reached for the Ultimatrix to rip out the Infinity stone of life from me. Then a car hit him, and the Infinity Gauntlet came off. I grabbed it, and out of the car came Dom. He ran over and helped me up.

“I’ve never been so glad to see you in my life,” I said

“Good to see you too Kaden” Dom said, then Thanos made one last effort, I put on the gauntlet, pushed Dom out of the way, and punched Thanos. A flash of light blinded the two of us, when our vision cleared Thanos was gone, like he never existed.

“Did you win?” asked Dom

“Yeah, I think I did,” I replied then the time and mind stones came off the gauntlet and flew off.

Wanda Maximoff sat by the lifeless body of Vision, her love, without the mind stone he couldn’t function, then the stone came back and re-took its place on his forehead, Wanda smiled as Vision’s eyes opened, “Hello Wanda,” he said, and tears of joy came down her face. she kissed him and hugged him.

Daisy’s phone rang, “Hello?” she asked

_“Hey it’s me.”_

“Kaden, oh thank god, where are you?”

_“I’m in LA, I’m at Dom’s, I’m okay I promise.”_

“I’ll be the judge of that” Daisy replied, and she hung up. She crouched down, charged up her powers and shot up into the air, flying all the way to Los Angeles. She landed on Dom’s street right in front of his house, she ran up to the door and knocked on it. Dom answered and led her to the kitchen. She saw Kaden sitting at the table being bandaged up by Mia and Brian.

I saw Daisy as she came in, Mia was done with my wounds, so I got up and Daisy enclosed me in a tight bear hug, I was aching all over, but I didn’t care. I had the woman I loved in my arms, so I could care less about my pain. She kissed me furiously.

“Get a room you two,” said Brian.

“Come on Brian, I just saved the world,” I fired back and we all laughed.

“So, what are we going to do with this?” Dom asked pointing at the gauntlet. I picked it up and looked at it, it still had the soul, reality, power and space stones in it.

The next day at the Playground we made the plan to divide up the stones, the Power stone would remain with the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Life stone would stay with me. The Reality stone would be with the Inhuman royal family on Attilan, and the Soul stone would go back to Vormir, and the Space stone will remain at SHIELD kept safe by me, Daisy, and her team. Fitz and Simmons were the only ones allowed to study it, with their combined minds they could used the stone as a foundation for faster than light travel, unlimited renewable energy, anything their minds could think of.

As for the Gauntlet itself well Coulson keeps that in his office. One day when I was bringing him a mission report I saw him playing with it pretending to be an evil madman. I held my hand over my mouth, so he wouldn’t hear me laughing. I recorded him with my phone and sent it to Nick who responded with a laughing emoji. I couldn’t wait to show this to everyone else, “You recorded me, didn’t you?” Coulson asked as I walked into the room to give him my report. I nodded, and he chuckled. It was good to have the old Coulson back, he was happy, always joking around, but when it was time to get serious, he got serious.

A few days later I got a call from Nick asking to meet up, I met him at the coffee shop we usually meet at. I walked in, saw him sitting in the corner, reading the paper. When he saw me, he got up and I walked over to hug him. “It’s good to see you son,” Nick said.

“Good to see you too Nick,” I replied, and we sat down across from each other. “Why did you call me?” I asked.

He then reached into his jacked pocket and pulled out a ring and slid it over to me. “Is this…”

“Yes, it’s Monica’s engagement ring, I think its time you asked Daisy.”

“I can’t take this,” I replied stunned.

“Kaden, this isn’t a negotiation, you need to spend the rest of your life with someone you love, I won’t be around forever, and I want to live long enough to see my son get married,” Nick said with such conviction that I teared up.

“Okay,” I said, and Nick smiled.

“Your parents would be proud of you Kaden,” Nick said.

When I returned to the Playground I found Daisy in the lounge on her computer, when she saw me she smiled and got off her computer as I approached and sat down next to her.

“What’s up?” Daisy asked.

“I have to ask you something,” I replied and reached into my pocket.

“What,” and I showed her the ring.

“Daisy Johnson, will you marry me?” I asked.

Daisy teared up when she said “Yes,” and we kissed and hugged each other tight.

 

**Never the end…**

**Epilogue**

Peter Quill AKA Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Drax, Mantis, Groot and Nebula landed on Vormir. They headed to the cliff where Thanos got the stone. The Stone keeper let them pass, when they reached the cliff, Peter took out the container containing the stone.

“Please let this work,” Quill pleaded with the universe. He then threw the stone over the cliff. They waited, and then suddenly an orange light blinded them. Once the light faded there she was, Gamora alive and well.

“Peter,” she said tearing up.

“Gamora” he replied also tearing up as he hugged her tight and kissed her.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Peter said.

Then Gamora saw Nebula, and Peter let her go so she could embrace her sister.

“I am happy for you,” a voice said.

Gamora turned around to see a man whose face was obscured by a hood. It wasn’t the red skull like it had been before.

“Father?” Gamora said and the hood came down revealing Thanos’ face.

Quill held his Quad-blaster up but Gamora gestured for him to lower it and he did.

“I have done terrible things, to all of you, I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but know that I regret the choices I made, the pain I have caused, the families I’ve destroyed,” a tear slid down his face, “I now as the new guardian of the soul stone, this is my penance.”

Gamora approached him and took his hand, “you’re right, I will never forgive you, I would like to tell you to rot in your anguish, but you already know that you will, I know that you loved me,” she said as she reached into her pocket and took out the knife Thanos gave her when she was a little girl. She put it in his hand and closed it, “I will always cherish the times you sang me to sleep and read me stories, those are memories I will hold on to for the rest of my life, father.”

“Goodbye my daughter,” Thanos said as he walked off into the distance.

Gamora began to cry, and Quill was at her side, kissing her temple and holding her close, “Let’s get out of here.”

The group returned to the ship and got into the air. Gamora caught a glimpse of Thanos wandering the planet, the further the Milano ascended.

“Goodbye father,” Gamora muttered as she took a deep breath. Thanos looked up and waved goodbye to his daughter for the last time.

Quill then turned on some music, the first song was Purple Rain by Prince Rogers Nelson. The Milano then left Vormir for further adventures with her crew the Guardians of the Galaxy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment with your thoughts.


End file.
